Welcome to our world
by BluexSatin
Summary: Follow a journey to the splitting world from the world of suite life to hollywood where Zanessa lives riding with Trevor and Corrie through Arwins parallel world machine following chaos and confusion. Trevvorie Zanessa pairings.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys new story

more the reviews faster the update .

TREVORRIE MEETS ZANESSA

" Corrie Santos and Trevor Bale " the teacher finished the pairing for the science model to be made in pairs .

"What ? " two voices shouted in unison .

" What I say is final you both are paired up , No more and by No more I mean no more arguments about it " Mrs Peirce , their science teacher finished.

" I wont work with her even if I am bribed with an everlasting supply of money , chocolates , dates or any such luxury . She is an air- head " Trevor said with a huff.

" Glad to know , even I am not excited you know see I am not jumping with excitement implying I am not happy " Corrie said .

" Huh ? " Trevor asked confused.

" Oh god it means I dont want the pleasure of working with a cocky bastard like you who drooles over girls and cant stop flirting and leaves them like trash " she finished explaining.

Corrie officially hated Trevor for dumping Maddie though Maddie had tried convincing her it was a mutual decision which it was but Corrie wasnt convinced and put a hard fight that Maddie should sue him and take him to court !

" Hark ! I dont drool over girls it is quite the opposite girls drool over me " Trevor said with a devilish smirk . Few of the girls sighed loudly drinking in his handsome features.

"See ?" he asked , " There is not a single girl who can resist my charm " he said.

" Oh Egoistic person , sorry to tell you the disturbing news but there is a girl who will not fall for your charm as you put it ," she said .

Both of them were standing face to face to each other and staring intently into each other eyes without blinking as if competing who woud blink first . Brown eyes connected with Blue ones .

" Who is that may I ask ?" Trevor asked with his hands in his pocket .

" Me " she said with her finger ponting towards herself.

" You Hah , tough nut to crack " he said .

" Well then go find a hammer " she yelled.

" Sheesh dont you get it I am only interested in beautiful girls not dumbos like you " he replied casually .

" Who is dumbo ?" she asked with a scrunched up nose .

" You " he said rolling his eyes.

"SILENCE" , the teacher bellowed ," You two and by you two I mean you and you are paired up you have to make a project together and I DONT want any more screeching noises about it .Otherwise you both will get a zero and even if you still want to beat each other to pulp I suggest you do so outside my classroom ." she finished .

"uh Maam ," Trevor said " we dont beat each other we just argue. "

"Whatever " she screamed " I just want peace I aM GOING TO DO SOME YOGA WAAAAAAH " she screamed and went out of the classroom.

" She is weird " Corrie said.

" but you are weirder " Trevor said .

" OK guys break it up " ,Maddie said to the duo followed by Mary Margaret .(Trivia ques to readers - where is this line from?)

" Now where are you guys doing the science project ?" Mary asked.

" Yeah you should think about that instead of fighting because Mary and I will be doing the project at her house and noting the lives of insects " Maddie said .

" How interesing and innovative " Corrie exclaimed.

" How utterly disgusting !" Trevor exclaimed as he totally despised insects .

" So as I was saying instead of fighting-" Maddie said but was interrupted by Trevor .

" hey we dont fight " Trevor protested.

" We dont?" Corrie asked.

"Of course not we argue " he stated proudly .

" OH please as if it makes any difference we fight ." Corrie replied.

" We argue "

" Fight "

"Argue"

"Fight"

"Argue "

" Guys please you cant have a fight or argument about if you fight or argue while you fight or argue " Mary Margaret finished with an exasperated voice.

"Fine" they said together like 5 year olds.

" Good children" Maddie said.

" So now lets go if you are done with your fighting slash argument " Maddie said again.

"Ok" they said together like little children being scolded .

" You know you too are sweet in a kind of way and you share a type of chemistry while fighting- " Mary said but was interrupted by shouting voices

" Are you insane ? " Trevor shouted.

" And thought I was dumb " Corrie exclaimed.

" ok ok guys chill , I take back my words " Mary said trying to calm them down before her eardrums burst .

Maddie gave her a sympathetic look as to say I totally agree with you but now is really not a good time which Mary completely understood .

Trevor pondered over her words from a moment sure their faces were only inches apart when they were screaming their heads off they were near enough so he could see her beautiful big brown eyes , her cute nose , her pink luscious- wait ugh what was he thinking rewind rewind back he did not just doodle over her features no that was completely wrong he could not fall for a girl like her a girl with beautiful hair and - stop!

No this fellings were abnormal , he could not be feeling this way , these fellings were not even - legal. He took a deep breath next time she asks me something he would give her a spiteful answer he thought .

" So um what will be our science project about ? " she asked him awkwardly.

" She looks so cute " he thought No! his mind screamed and he replied ," I thought we -" his mind jumped he could not be nice to her " Wait a second , do you even know anything about science ? Hah I dont think so " he said in a spiteful voice.

She frowned and retorted back ," You know I hate working with you too but considering your top position in science , I consider you would want an A grade and for that you will need to make the project with me "

" Yeah whatever will be will be (lol)" he said before walking off in the opposite direction " I will meet you in the Tipton lobby at 4 PM "

" I hate him " she huffed back to her friends.

" Corrie you need to calm down Oh I suggest you take Yoga lessons from London " Maddie said.

" Come on guys lets go " Corrie said.

--

so guys what did you think of it PLSPLS REVIEW

ALSO CHECK OUT MY ONESHOTS AND REVIEW THANKYOU SO MUCH.

also tell me what did you think about the plot in the next chapter they will find arwins parallel world machine and will start fiddling with it.

just in case you dont know Zac Efron appeared in one of the episodes of suite life of zack and cody as trevor bale

and Vanessa Hudgens appeared in 3 epides of Zack and Cody.

Again dont forget to review!!

next chappie- both will go to tipton and come across arwins parallel world.

kindly review and make me happy.


	2. The Discovery

Hey readers the awaited chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR Suite life of Zack and Cody

**Read, Review and enjoy**

**Chapter 2 - The Discovery **

Corrie was standing in Tipton's lobby tapping her foot impatiently , still in her uniform . She checked her watch again 6:00 pm. She was furious as Trevor, what did he think of himself abandoning her like that.

As if on cue the door swung open and Trevor leisurely walked in giving the girls in the lobby a cheeky grin or a wink. Corrie rolled her eyes, somehow she was feeling jealous.

" Come here Mr Flirt this instant ." she yelled.

Trevor scrunched up his face and walked to the beautiful brunnete wait beautiful , where did that come from?

" Why the hell are you shouting ?" Trevor said shouting himself as he walked towards her.

Suddenly Mr. Moseby came wavering like a jet plane and said " No shouting in the lobby " and went just as fast.

" Sorry " they both mumbled.

" Why the hell you address me as Mr. Flirt , huh ? " He said.

" That's because you are one and a very late one too might I add " Corrie said smartly.

" Late? What are you talking about?" Trevor asked confused.

" See the watch , its six pm " she said shoving the watch in his face.

Trevor looked at the watch it had a big crack in it and surely it did show 6:00 pm.

" Your watch is wrong , it's four' o clock, look" he shouted with equal strength.

" It is ?" she asked.

" Look at the Tipton watch " he said and sure enough it did show 4:00 pm.

" Oh I'm sorry actually I had been waiting for two hours here " she replied sheepishly and embaressed at her stupidness.

She looked so cute and he chuckled but covered it quickly with fake cough !

" So let's get going " he said.

" Yeah where do we start from ?" Corrie asked nervously.

" How about the basement ?" Trevor suggested.

She nodded her head and they went into the basement where Arwin's basement and his office was situated , he had gone for vacation to visit his mom.

" Where to start from ?" Corrie asked innocently.

" Wow a pile of books , impressive " said Trevor looking at the bookstack.

He then walked over to Carrie's photo " Hey isn't she a singer here ?" he asked interestedly.

Corrie was not listening to him and was inspecting different objects in Arwin's office and was touching the bookcase , at the same time Trevor removed Carrie's photo.

And the door rolled over and Corrie found herself in a strange room and she shrieked.

Trevor looked around worriedly and heard a scream " Corrie ! Corrie ! Where are you ?" he asked frantically, he was worried and scared.

" Trevor , it's dark in here " she yelled.

" Where are you ?" Trevor asked impatiently.

" Behind the bookcase " she replied.

" But how -" he said and suddenly remembered lifting the photo , he walked over and lifted it again and the bookcase swung open to reveal a secret door.

" Corrie are you in there ? " he asked expectantly.

Corrie looked at Trevor and vice versa and they both ran towards each other and envoloped each other in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment but soon realised the positon they were in and pulled back immediately.

"There was um a cobweb on your shirt " he said as an excuse and shrugged her arm slightly .

" Ok thanks " she said.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

" Let's get down to work " Trevor said breaking the silence.

" Oh yeah " she said agreeing.

Suddenly they saw smething big.

"Woah ! what's this ?" he said looking at Arwin's parallel world machine.

" You call me silly ! It's a telephone booth " she said and walked into it and put her ear to the yellow handle " Hello ?" she asked absent mindedly.

" It's not working " she said with a frown.

Trevor tried to stifle a Laughter, how could someone be so cute and dumb at the same time?

" You dumbo , it's not a telephone booth" he said while smirking and his face was dangerously close to hers.

" Why have you come here too?" she asked in a small voice.

" To be close to you " he whispered huskily in her ear.

This made her do a double flip and she fell on the handle and the machine started working , after that everything went black.

--end of chappie--

**How was it ? pls review**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs or Suite life of Zac and Cody

Thanks for the loads of review guys geez , I got one , that too from a TrevMaddie fan , how great is that? It sucks , big time.

Chapter 3

Trevor squinted his eyes trying to comprehend where he was , he looked at the figure next to him and realised by the long brown curls it must be Corrie.

" Corrie Corrie." he shoved her gently.

She mumbled " No mom let me sleep." in her sleep.

He chuckled and tried to move her again " Corrie , I am not your mom , I am Trevor." he said her in a gentle voice loud enough to hear.

"Trevor !' she exclaimed loudly and got up snapping her brown eyes open in an instance.

" Hey relax." he said seeing confusion and a little fear etched on her pretty face.

" Where... we ... everything...black...I...what...happening." she said in a fearful voice.

" Relax Corrie , now breathe " he said with his eyes focussing on her and she nodded her head meekly before taking in a long breath.

Soon she started to turn purple " You are even supposed to release it ." he almost yelled.

" Oh ok" she said and faced him again.

" Good , now listen. First of all let's get out of this telephone booth thingy." Trevor said in a calm voice.

She just nodded her head in agreement.

Once outside they saw themselves in the midst of a busy street and as they stepped out , several people were gawking at them , with their eyes wide open.

" Where are we ?" Corrie asked.

" This is definately not Boston and -" he stopped mid-sentenced as he saw something written big HOLLYWOOD.

Both of thier mouths dropped open in shock and the next thing they knew were they were blinded with camera flashes and mad, crazy photographers yelling-

Zanessa in sighting!

Zanessa Zanessa.

Now they did not have a freaking clue what Zanessa was about. And why the hell were so many people surrounding them as if they were- celebreties?

**end of chapter**

**guys PLS REVIEW IF U WANNA CONTINUE READING THIS STORY. PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSE REVIEWWWWW**


End file.
